Destroyer
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Cerita ini berfokus pada kegalauan seorang Oz Vessalius yang kini merupakan sebuah chain penghancur yang orang-orang bicarakan: Blood-stained Black Rabbit./RnR?


Pada dasarnya, Oz Vessalius membenci kehancuran. Dia mungkin adalah sebuah eksistensi yang membingungkan. Dia manusia, tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan, dia juga boneka dan chain. Dalam wujud yang manapun, satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah, dia tetap membenci kehancuran. Dia benci ketika kematian, kehancuran, malapetaka, ada di hadapannya. Dia benci ketika lagi-lagi cairan bening berwarna merah itu membasahi tangannya─terlebih lagi jiwanya. Dan lebih daripada segalanya, dia paling benci kenyataan bahwa dia adalah si penghancur itu sendiri. Orang-orang menyebutnya Blood-stained Black Rabbit.

XxX Destroyer XxX

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Based on Retrace LXXIV

Sejauh ini, Oz Vessalius sudah bisa menerima banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Di usianya yang ke-sepuluh, Oz tahu bahwa ayahnya membenci dirinya dan Oz hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Di usianya yang ke-limabelas, Oz dijatuhkan ke dalam Abyss pada hari kedewasaannya dan Oz menerimanya begitu saja tanpa tahu mengapa dia mengalaminya. Sepuluh tahun setelah itu, Oz kembali harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah Oz Vessalius; dia palsu, dan dia menerimanya.

Di usia yang sama, Oz tahu bahwa dia hanyalah sebuah boneka kelinci yang tidak bernyawa dan dia menerimanya.

Di usia yang sama, Oz mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah chain penghancur yang orang-orang bicarakan: B-Rabbit, dan dia masih menerimanya.

Di hari dan di waktu yang sama, Oz menyadari bahwa eksistensi seperti dirinya tidak pantas ada, karena sekali lagi, dia adalah si penghancur.

Dan dia tetap menerimanya.

Oz menerima segalanya. Dia cepat beradaptasi, begitu katanya. Jadi saat sesuatu melukainya begitu dalam hingga dia tak mampu bangkit lagi, dia hanya akan menyerah dan menerimanya. Dia akan beradaptasi entah untuk berapa lama lagi.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Oz menerima segalanya, tetapi rasanya tetap saja salah saat Gilbert memanggilnya 'tuan', rasanya tetap saja salah saat Alice mengorbankan dirinya demi sebuah eksistensi seperti dirinya, rasanya tetap saja salah saat paman Oscar masih menganggap dia sebagai anak meski tahu dia adalah malapetaka. Rasanya tetap saja salah dan Oz pikir dia tahu mengapa. Oz terbiasa dengan hal-hal buruk dan dia seharusnya tetap diperlakukan begitu saja, agar dia tidak lupa siapa dirinya, agar dia selalu ingat bahwa hal-hal seperti 'kebahagian' dan 'keluarga' tidak pantas dia dapatkan, agar dia sadar diri dan jangan lagi bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dia dapatkan. Bagaimanapun, dia hanyalah sebuah penghancur. Dia tidak pantas ada karena dia menghancurkan segalanya.

Oz menghancurkan segalanya. Dia penghancur. Jadi harusnya mereka diam saja di sana dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Harusnya ini jadi alur yang tepat tanpa perlu ada tokoh lain yang menderita karena ulahnya. Harusnya cerita ini berakhir dengan terbunuhnya dia di tangan Glen Baskerville. Harusnya begitu dan bukannya begini. Gilbert harusnya tidak muncul dengan hanya sebelah tangannya memegang pistol. Alice harusnya tidak perlu menangis hanya karena mereka terpisah. Paman Oscar harusnya tidak perlu mati untuk dirinya. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan baginya dan pikirannya serta hatinya meringis tidak karuan karenanya. Hei, apa mereka tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah "penghancur"? Dan berapa kali lagi Oz harus mengatakan kalimat ini bahwa dia menghancurkan segalanya? Bahwa mereka juga bukanlah pengecualian? Berapa kali lagi Oz harus menegaskan bahwa eksistensi seperti dirinya tidak pantas mereka perjuangkan? Dia menghancurkan segalanya. Dia membunuh siapa saja. Dan yang terpenting, kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk membuat mereka mengerti bahwa dia hanya ingin melindungi dengan memanfaatkan ketiadaannya?

Oz masih Oz yang dulu dengan beberapa perubahan di sana-sini. Dia mungkin bukan lagi Oz Vessalius seperti yang dikiranya dulu. Dia bukan lagi salah satu dari empat bangsawan besar yang mengemban tugas untuk menjaga pintu menuju Abyss. Dia yang sekarang adalah sebuah chain penghancur yang membenci kehancuran itu sendiri dan yang masih berpikir bahwa dunia tanpa dirinya di dalamnya akan jadi jauh lebih baik. Oz masih Oz yang dulu, yang menerima segalanya sendirian dan yang menderita terlalu banyak karenanya. Oz masih Oz yang dulu, yang berusaha melindungi namun tersakiti─dan entah sampai berapa lama lagi hal ini akan berlangsung.

Oz masih Oz yang sama dengan Oz seratus tahun lalu, yang menghancurkan segalanya, yang tidak memiliki apapun di tangannya, dan yang keberadaannya tidak pantas ada. Orang-orang menyebutnya Blood-stained Black Rabbit.

.

.

.

.

fin.


End file.
